Third Person
by gia sirayuki
Summary: YunJae/BL/yaoi. 'Iya... dia gay' ... kau bilang mencintaiku, tapi kau melindunginya... Drabble. Spesial Desember with Rain.


**THIRD PERSON**

.

**Story edit **©**Gia sirayuki**

**.**

**Story original from eunveavers . wordpress . com **

**Di adaptasi dari sebuah Straight fiction dengan judul **_**'Second Woman' by Vea kim **_**Sebuah Drabble yang saya ubah menjadi Ficklet dengan bahasa dan perubahan tertentu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit mendung mengepulkan awan gelap yang membentang di pelataran cakrawala sore. Membungkus dingin dan udara beku yang mengoyak tulang. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang tampak tergesa-gesa dan memilih segera mencari tempat untuk bersemayam.

Tapi laki-laki berwajah menawan serta berkulit pucat seputih salju itu justru berdiam dan mematung di tengah jalan. Tubuhnya membeku. Bukan karena angin dingin yang berhembus atau udara yang menyelimutinya. Ia bergeming karena apa yang ada di hadapannya seolah mencabut paksa nafasnya.

Kim Jaejoong tertegun menatap dua orang yang saat ini berdiri beberapa jengkal darinya.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek!"

"_Jjagya _dengarkan aku dulu!"

Gadis itu membuang muka. Sementara namja yang berdiri di hadapannya memasang wajah penuh iba.

Namun tanpa bisa di tahan lagi. Setetes liquit bening terjatuh dari kelopak mata gadis itu. Ia kembali menatap laki-laki itu dengan terisak. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Apa kau ingin memberitahuku sudah berapa lama kau mengkhianatiku? Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Wae?" bentaknya cukup keras.

"Aku mencintaimu!"

"Setelah kau menciumnya kau berani mengatakan hal itu padaku?"

"Mianhe… tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu!"

"Geure, kita buktikan kalau kau benar-benar mencintaiku." Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu berbalik hingga sepasang turquose miliknya bertemu dengan doe eyes milik Jaejoong. Sejenak gadis itu tertegun oleh pandangannya sendiri.

Mengapa Tuhan menciptakan namja seindah ini dan membuat orang yang menjadi kekasihnya sampai menyimpang? Mengapa harus ada laki-laki yang memiliki wajah begitu menawan sepertinya sampai ia yang seorang wanitapun sanggup merasakan kecemburuan. Mengapa namja ini harus hadir dan menjadi orang ketiga dalam kehidupannya?

PLAK

Tamparan itu begitu keras. Cukup untuk membuat hamparan putih wajah itu memerah. Membuat sepasang doe eyes milik Jaejoong berpaling dan terpejam.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" laki-laki itu menatap terkejut.

"Wae? Apa kau marah karena aku memberi pelajaran pada homoseksual ini?"

Air mata gadis itu terus mengalir di wajahnya. Ia menatap penuh kebencian pada sosok namja yang baru saja menuai sebuah tamparan darinya. Kemudian, tatapannya kembali pada sosok laki-laki yang menjadi kekasihnya. "Kau bilang mencintaiku, tapi kau melindunginya. Aku sudah tahu jawabannya sekarang. Kau… kau benar-benar brengsek!"

Kemudian gadis itu berbalik dan berlari pergi.

"Tunggu!"

.

.

.

Tetesan air langit itu mulai turun membasahi jejek-jejak di jalanan beraspal. Gerimis pertama yang tumpah di musim gugur. Kim Jaejoong menatap kepergian laki-laki dan gadis yang beberapa waktu lalu melayangkan sebuah tamparan di wajahnya. Ia lantas berpaling ketika mendengar bisikan-bisikan dan dengungan di sekitarnya.

Hatinya berdenyut saat apa yang tertangkap di telinganya sanggup membuatnya di hantam gelombang kesakitan. Semua mata menatap kearahnya. Bahkan tetesan gerimis tidak mampu menolongnya untuk membuat orang-orang yang menelanjanginya berlalu pergi.

'_Iya.. dia gay.'_

'_Benar-benar mengelikan.'_

'_Kasihan gadis itu. Kekasihnya selingkuh karena di goda seorang namja homoseksual.'_

'_mengerikan.'_

'_Tidak bermoral.'_

Jaejoong memilih menutup kedua matanya ketika merasakan gerimis semakin banyak menjatuhi tubuhnya. Kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut-mulut itu benar-benar menyusutkan keberaniannya bahkan untuk melangkah pergi dari tempat itu. Ia berharap hujan badai akan turun dan menyingkirkan orang-orang itu dari sekelilingnya. Tetapi harapan tinggallah harapan, karena gerimis tetaplah gerimis.

Bahkan tetesan air itu seperti ikut menampar kulitnya yang sudah kedinginan. Orang-orang itu tidak mengerti apapun. Mereka hanya bisa mengumpat dan memakinya. Menuduhnya seorang yang tidak bermoral, menuduhnya menggoda kekasih orang lain. Dan memihak gadis yang mereka kira paling tersakiti di sini.

Lalu apakah mereka tidak ingin menilik dari sudut pandang Kim Jaejoong? Ia memang seorang gay, ia mencintai orang yang salah. Tapi jika di beri sebuah kesempatan, Jaejoong akan berteriak jika ia juga telah tertipu. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika namja yang menjadi kekasihnya ternyata telah memiliki kekasih lain. Ia bahkan lebih sakit ketika olokan dan cemoohan itu di layangkan kepadanya. Ia sakit ketika semua mata menelanjanginya dan semua bibir menyumpahinya.

Pada dasarnya manusia itu egois. Tidak ada yang ingin menjadi perusak hubungan orang lain. Ataupun menjadi orang ketiga. Kenapa ia yang di salahkan?

Jika saja Jaejoong tahu bahwa kekasihnya telah memiliki kekasih lain, maka ia tidak akan menerima laki-laki itu. Jika saja Jaejoong mampu, maka ia akan memilih untuk menjadi laki-laki yang normal. Tetapi bukankah semua itu sudah digariskan? Jadi kenapa harus dia yang selalu di salahkan?

Jaejoong memilih tertunduk. Setetes kristal bening terjatuh melewati sudut matanya. Apa mereka juga akan memakinya jika ia menangis? Bukankah seorang laki-laki juga memiliki hati? Tidak bolehkah seorang laki-laki menitikan air mata? Ia bersyukur gerimis sanggup menutupi serpihan kesedihannya yang terbendung dalam setitik cairan bening yang terjatuh dari matanya.

Kim Jaejoong tersentak. Ia mengangkat wajahnya ketika merasakan gerimis tak lagi membasahi tubuhnya. Ada sebauh payung berwarna biru laut yang melindunginya dari terpaan air. Tetapi ia langsung terkesiap saat sepasang doe eyesnya menatap laki-laki di hadapannya dengan diam. Laki-laki yang sudah lama menjadi tetangganya yang sangat menyebalkan itu. Jung Yunho.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu menangis." Suara baritone itu menyapa telinganya.

"Apa karena Shim Changmin menipumu? Bukankah aku pernah bilang kalau namja itu sudah memiliki kekasih? Seharusnya kau mendengarkanku, mungkin kau tidak akan menerima tamparan sadis dari yeojachingynya Changmin."

Jaejoong berdecak. "Bicaralah sesuka hatimu. Aku tidak peduli." Jawaban ketus itu terlontar dari bibir cherry Jaejoong. Ia semakin kesal ketika melihat senyuman Jung Yunho. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Jaejoong melangkah keluar dari teduhan payung milik Yunho. Ia tidak ingin mendengar ucapan-ucapan yang menyakiti telinganya lagi.

Ia hanya ingin melemparkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dan membungkusnya dengan selimut, kemudian melupakan semuanya.

Tetapi Jaejoong langsung terkesiap ketika Yunho meraih tangannya dan menahannya untuk pergi. Tatapannya beralih pada sepasang mata musang yang juga melihatnya.

"Aku menghampirimu untuk membuatmu berhenti menangis. Menghalangimu agar kau tidak semakin basah karena air hujan. Setidaknya kau harus tahu, pada kisah hidupnya sendiri, orang ketiga juga mampu menjadi tokoh utama yang berhak untuk bahagia." Jung Yunho menatap lembut. "Dan aku selalu berharap menjadi bagian dari kisah cinta Kim Jaejoong. Apakah kau keberatan?" tanyanya sembari menggenggamkan telapak tangan Jaejoong pada tangkai payung miliknya.

Yunho lantas mengusap kepala namja cantik itu, melukiskan senyum di wajahnya yang terbingkai kehangatan. Kemudian ia berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

Kim Jaejoong tercenung menatap punggung Yunho yang semakin menjauh di antara ribuan rintik gerimis. Laki-laki itu benar. Mungkin di lain kisah, ia hanyalah tokoh antagonis, orang ketiga perusak hubungan orang lain, serta seorang homoseksual yang ingin di enyahkan. Namun dalam hidupnya, ia adalah tokoh utama.

Bibir cherry itu menguraikan senyumnya saat kepalanya menatap ke atas. Sebuah payung berwarna biru laut yang melindunginya dari sapuan gerimis serta tatapan mengusik dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

Mungkin sekarang Kim Jaejoong bisa membuat kisahnya sendiri….

**.**

**THIRD PERSON**

**YunJae**

**gia**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

Vea… jjang! Lol.. kamu sih! Gara-gara tlp semalem, jadilah ini FF. Second Woman jadi Third Person. (Wanita Kedua jadi Orang Ketiga). Yang tadinya pemeran utaman Kim Yoon Hye sekarang tetep dong jadi Kim Jaejoong. Yeahh! Selalu jadi pemeran utama haha..

Eotthe?


End file.
